


Music, Exercise, and Dance

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, Dancing, Letters, M/M, Music class, POV First Person, Teacher Castiel, dieting, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy because I am terrible at teaching music. But sad because it was a enjoyable experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music, Exercise, and Dance

I don’t have to teach the music class this year. I’m happy yet sad at the same time. Happy because I am terrible at teaching music. But sad because it was a enjoyable experience. I suppose I’ll just go to the performance this year.

I’m thinking about joining a dance class. Or a gym. I need to get more exercise. I go running every morning but I’m getting older and that’s not going to keep me in shape. I threw all of the junk food away to keep myself from eating it. Now I need to go grocery shopping and actually buy food.

And I’m only drinking water now.

I’m going to put you on this diet when you return home. We need to make sure we’re in excellent health so we can live until we’re 96 and then we’ll indulge.

301 days until you come home. We’re almost back to where we started. I know I keep saying this but I’m excited. Maybe we can skype soon! Sam bought me a webcam and said it’d come in handy if we ever decided to skype. I’d love to see you. You get to see me and the rest of the family in all the pictures I send you, but I never get to see you. It’s unfair.

But if we can’t I guess I’ll just have to wait another 301 days. This time next year you’ll already be home. I can’t wait.

-Cas

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
